forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath the Vengeful
|name = Rassler |alias = Wrath the Vengeful |image = Wrath.jpg |job = DoomDreamer |age = 21 |weapon = Vengeful Sword (Ira) |gender = Male |laterality = Right-Handed |height = 5'8" |weight = 124 lbs. |bloodtype = A |castemark = His Arcane Caste Mark is located on his right palm. |personality = Disciplined Trouble-Maker Inhuman Strength Wicked |gloss = Patience Peace Mercy Sufferance |quote = "I was angry with my friend: I told my wrath, my wrath did end. I was angry with my foe: I told it not, my wrath did grow" —Rassler's Quote — Wrath "A gentle answer turns away wrath, but a harsh word stirs up anger" —Wrath's Quote}} Bio "Inappropriate feelings of hatred, revenge or even denial. Excessive love of justice, perverted to revenge and spite." Rassler is one of the Seven Cardinal Vices in Forgotten Testament XVI. He is the childhood friend of André Armaclite. Sometime after,Prince found Rassler. Rassler was lying in the grassland after he was branded by Loki to embody the sin of Wrath. When Prince comes and tells him he was one of Vices, much to Rassler's displeasure. Prince then tells him to join as well. Rassler hesitates, telling Prince that he should be a Celestial Virtue and one of their enemy. Prince agrees that Rassler was indeed guilty for being one of the Cardinal Vice. They engaged into a short fight and Rassler loses, Prince tells Rassler that he should use his ability to fight alongside them. He, in his purest form, presents with self-destructiveness, violence, and hate that may provoke feuds that can go on for centuries. Despite the violent nature of the sin he embodies, Rassler is actually one of the calmer of the 7 Vices and rarely bickers with them, but when he is angered he unleashes his sin's full power. He has a slightly strange sense of humor and has a habit of doing rather odd things for someone of his status, such as, making fun with the Vices. Rassler strongly favors using Flame sword, which he wields with deadly Strength, agility and evasiveness due to his Caste mark on his hand. Appearance Rassler wears a cool top tank in red color revealing his chest. He has a red colored hair and eyes. Rassler often seen grinning and thinking about making another plot. He has a red thin colored cape attached to his suit. The hair always brushed up and calling his hairstyle the "Medium King of the Devil" Hairstyle. Rassler is incredibly strong and agile. His weapon of choice is a Flaming sword called Ira which burns up the more he gets agitated in battles, it is capable of dealing massive damage in one single swing when he is enraged. Divine Punishment "Unforgiven souls of the sin of "Wrath" shows the wrathful are having their limbs ripped off the body and dismembered alive." Accursed Weapons Main Article: List of Forgotten Testament XVI Accursed Weapons Arcane Art Abilities Main Article: List of Forgotten Testament XVI Arcane Art Abilities Etymology 'Wrath' (Latin, ira), also known as "rage", may be described as inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger. Wrath, in its purest form, presents with self-destructiveness, violence, and hate that may provoke feuds that can go on for centuries. Wrath may persist long after the person who did another a grievous wrong is dead. Feelings of anger can manifest in different ways, including impatience, revenge and vigilantism. Wrath is the only sin not necessarily associated with selfishness or self-interest (although one can of course be wrathful for selfish reasons, such as jealousy, closely related to the sin of envy).Dante described vengeance as "love of justice perverted to revenge and spite". In its original form, the sin of anger also encompassed anger pointed internally rather than externally. Thus suicide was deemed as the ultimate, albeit tragic, expression of hatred directed inwardly, a final rejection of God's gifts. Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Vices Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Characters